For your pleasure XS
by EgoXrs
Summary: A Xanxus x Squalo story with no summary because there isn't any. It's just porn. Yes... Because I felt like it. And I'm proud. Hah. By the way STORY IS COMPLETE! Do not ask for sequel!


**A/N: So... sleepy... I hope there aren't any mistakes! T^T**

**Also, the story looked longer on my notebook, so sorry it came out so small. ^^;  
**

* * *

_'This is stupid...'_

You reckon quietly, feeling the other caressing your head.

_'I'm an idiot...'_

You hopelessly continue, the characteristic pain driving your head his way pissing the hell out of you, your long hair being forcefully pulled by his hand.

"Oi!"

You yell and you could swear you saw a mischievous smirk on his face before your lips were violently landed on his own.

"Shitty shark..."

He mumbles as you both entangle your tongues and for one more time you think of how stupid you are.

Of course you don't give a damn that he's your boss. You don't care about his past -or maybe you do, more than you could ever imagine- and you don't even mind that he's the most egocentric selfish bastard you've met in your life... Yet you still believe you're an idiot. An idiot with unneeded feelings towards this cannibal.

For some reason you feel rather relieved while sensing his monstrosity filling in all corners of your mouth. His kiss being savage as always somehow soothes your irritation and you find yourself closing your eyes, pushing your face even more onto that excuse of a boss and hopelessly trying to maximize this euphoric sensation.

Actually no, you don't really _find_ yourself... In fact you are about to easily lose it as the man on whose laps you're sitting bites your lips and pulls your hair even more, owning every single inch of your body.

_And fuck do you love it..._

"Xanxus-sama!"

An irritating, annoying voice suddenly pierces through the closed door and the Lighting Guardian invades the hall in a flash. His overwhelming regretful expression doesn't seem to touch your boss and before the idiot even manages to open his mouth, Xanxus quietly reacts:

"Shut up. Get out."

He utters without the slightest qualm, not caring if it's an emergency -because you're in the middle of war- and not giving a fuck if his comrades are on the verge of dying.

"B-but-"

"Get out!"

Xanxus's shout instantly startles you and makes you think of how annoying Levi is for not having figured out your boss after so lon-

"Who told you to stop?"

He glares at you and pulls your hair so that you can continue that sacral kiss.

You really want to scream your lungs out but to be honest you can't help but love the way he needs you, so you already know your scream is unnecessary.

He bites you once more but this time hardly, causing your lip to bleed. The soft pant that escapes your mouth excites him even more and you can see him grinning as he moves next to your ear, his tongue no longer touching you.

"Suck it."

Two words that form a command you will happily follow.

Slowly and steadily (you actually like making him impatient) you lower your body; your knees now touching the floor and your tongue going trips around his belly.

"Finish it quickly..."

He murmurs rather dazed and takes off his shirt, indicating that he wants this to last longer than usual.

_'Selfish bastard.'_

You deem irked as for one more time you are the one offering him pleasure and with even slower movements your hands gently move around his genitals, his jeans still attached to them.

An apprehensive concern passes through your mind, wondering if you are taking things way too slow but the Sky Guardian's rough fingers that playfully make their way through your hair makes you realize that he enjoys it.

You quietly kiss his stomach and as you start unbuckling his belt you move your body upwards again, following the pull of his hand and kissing him lustfully. The bulge of his arousal finally escapes, forcing you to grab it tightly with both hands, desiring to admire his hard member with all your might. In the end it was really rare for him to let you take your time and despite the circumstances, you know you **have** to take advantage of that.

Your mind tries to neglect emotional questions that arise and serve no purpose and even though his left hand is occupied by keeping your head attached to him, you can sense his right one hurriedly searching for your cock as if it is only a matter of time before the enemy shows up.

"Ah...!"

You let an uncontrollable low moan and automatically bend your body inwards, lengthening the distance between his hand and your boner. You silently ask yourself whether he wants you to come right away or if he hasn't realized how aroused you are.

"Already?"

He asks with a smile on his lips and you frown your eyebrows annoyed for your oversensitivity.

He chuckles satisfied, making you feel even more embarrassed by your situation. Your boss is a dick and there's no questioning about it but the pleasure he can offer you is beyond words as he knows all of your 'special' spots and throughout the time you have spent together you've also learned how to satisfy all of his needs; even the ones he'll never utter.

Yet, you still murmur questions in your mind... As if a small part within your head doesn't want you to be happy, words such as _'why me'_ and _'for how long'_ violate your pleasure and your moves suddenly become automatic, trying to satisfy your boss while feeling nothing but discomfort.

"Stop."

His steady command makes your heart freeze as well, skipping a few beats as you stare into his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence overpowers each corner of the room and you already understand the question he's not going to ask. _'What's on your mind? Why do you move like a corpse?'_ Even though your boss says nothing, the questions are already echoing in your mind.

"It's nothing you should care about."

You respond to his mute words and his always angry eyes show a glimpse of both concern and fury. He doesn't like it at all when _you_ decide whether he should care or not.

"Talk."

Xanxus already knows that despite your personal preferences you _are_ going to tell him what's bothering you and the worst is, you know it as well... No point in changing what's already been decided, right?

"It's about the war... I -"

"Sit."

The raven haired man doesn't need too long to see through your lie and he pulls you on his leg; his aroused member still being in plain view but for now you know that he doesn't want you to touch him there. All you need to do is talk _truthfully._

"This is getting us nowhere..."

You spell apprehensively, yet determined at the same time. You can't hide yourself from him and you definitely can't act for his sake. And it's rather ironic how you're supposed to hold the record for the loudest mafioso but when the time is right your sentences can be converted to mere whispers that unwillingly escape from your lips.

Xanxus glares at you intensely, indicating that you should continue as to what 'this' you are referring to and why you think it's getting you nowhere, but damn it, he pisses you off so much that you decide to stay quiet. He's not dense at all and in the end it's not so easy for you to voice these meaningless worries that exist in your mind.

Your boss sighs annoyed by your silence. He knows that you're having a hard time at the moment but it's impossible for him to change his entire personality for you to feel comfortable.

"Listen shitty shark... If you don't like it, quit."

The Sky Guardian states freely and glances momently at the door, signing the way out.

"However, the moment you reject Varia you become an enemy and unless you have a death wish, you wouldn't want to start a war against me."

He continues and an unconscious smile is drawn on your lips.

"Do you doubt me?"

Xanxus slowly asks, a grin accompanying his question.

"I don't..."

You respond rather playfully and kiss him without being given permission. Well, he did admit his love, didn't he...?

The raven haired man doesn't resist your intimacy and _gently_ plays with your hair while fondling you -painfully lightly- with his other hand. He does know your sensitive spots after all and it seems that your stupid insecurities have provoked him enough as to make him long for your moans and even allow you to come before him... Who, in their right mind, would refuse something like that?

He keeps on teasing you, slow movements mixed with savage kisses and sinful emotions that you both succumb to... His hand starts moving faster while stroking your member and you somehow know that if you touched his, he'd shamelessly come right away so you avoid touching his manhood until you reach your climax.

One kiss after another, one bite following even more to come and his heavy panting echoing next to your ear... You wouldn't call yourself his slave but letting go of all defenses in front of him is rather satisfying and pleasurable. Freeing your mind from all worries as he enters you and touching the sky each time you come closer... Sometimes it's annoying how easily he can cause you rapture.

You moan loudly (there's no reason to hide after all) and you come with no qualms on his clothes. You think that it's no good, being so sensitive -being so quick even- but you know what's about to follow and you don't care much about your quick ejaculation. Moreover, even though you tried to satisfy your boss as you reached your orgasm, Xanxus harshly pushed your hand away, having already decided that he'd stare at your ecstatic expression and wouldn't let you do any unneeded movements since you still had many things to do...

You stand up after taking a few deep breaths on his shoulders and your boss automatically pulls both your jeans and pants down and removes them completely. You then quietly undress from your shirt and you can't help but note the way Xanxus is watching your every move, hardly restraining his hands from touching himself; his jeans and pants still being attached to his body but at least the essential organ is being displayed. You are about to move your head towards his manly pride but he pulls your hair again, this time so forcefully, you can feel some of it departing from your body.

"I have no more patience."

He spells ominously while holding your face onto his and as he brutally bites your lower lip, you open your legs wide open and sit on his, your head still being attached to your boss. It would be a good idea to use lubricant but after witnessing how aroused Xanxus is, you're certain that he won't let you fetch it. A bit of pain for the sake of great pleasure; sounds only fair to you.

Slowly you rub your erection on his and he groans both annoyed and satisfied. You stand up in an awkward position as to let him penetrate you and Xanxus hurriedly enters a few fingers inside you, making sure that he won't violate his way in.

You pant in pleasure as he plays with your hole and kiss him again and again, your breaths quietly becoming his. You automatically start moving your limbs up and down and as soon as your boss is content with your acceptance down there, he removes his fingers and slaps your buttocks loudly, indicating that you should move on; you don't really want to admit it but his golden silence along with his savage ways when he's about to fuck you is an extremely turn on for you...

You move your body a bit more upwards and feel him sliding his cock on your hole. You have supported your hands around his shoulders and as he moves his manhood in order to wet your entrance with his precum, his breath is caressing your torso, causing a shiver down your spine to stimulate you excessively.

Xanxus suddenly chuckles and you wonder if this extra arousal he had caused you was actually noticeable in the area he was playing with. You -kind of hurriedly- move your waist back and forth, desiring to maximize this overwhelming sensation of his hard member on your hole and you can finally feel the head of his dick entering you slowly and gently.

You are about to burst and come for the second time but as soon as the Sky Guardian notices your overstimulation, he places his hand around your arousal, thumb on your urethra and smirks sadistically.

"Vrooiii! Pull that away!"

You shout outraged, your organism desperately longing for release and Xanxus tightens his grip around your member, his thumb not moving an inch.

"Move faster."

He utters decisively, making you want to cut his hand off but instead you grip your teeth furious and lower your body bit by bit in order to receive him fully.

He moans in pleasure, feeling the warmth inside your body and you moan as well in both ecstasy and pain as no matter how aroused you are, there is literally no exit for your body's release. He's a selfish bastard and it's not like you didn't know it, but at times like this the logical part of your brain asks what the hell you're still doing with this prick. Thankfully though, that logical part inside your head is too small, with result the rapture of your sex and the ecstasy of the battles you've fought together easily overpowering its whisper.

Since your body has gotten used to Xanxus's big size, you start moving faster up and down but your legs tremble once in a while as the position you (or more like _he_) had chosen to satisfy him is quite hurtful for your feet. Your boss immediately realizes your discomfort and signs with his hand for you to support your knees on his throne's handles. You make an expression of both surprise and denial, refusing to do acrobatics for his sake.

"I didn't ask."

Xanxus says irritated, indicating that this was a demand and you frown your eyebrows with even more nerve. What the fuck does he think you are? His servant?

You decide to keep on moving up and down despite his command and you hope that your legs will hold you until both he and you come; but of course Xanxus has different plans...

In the blink of an eye the Sky Guardian raises his body, forcing you to sloppily wrap your legs and hands around him as to not fall down. A painful moan escapes your lips as you were unexpectedly fully penetrated and you furiously pull his hair to let you go or sit back down so that he'll at least exit from your hole before standing up.

"You must learn how to follow orders."

The raven haired man mumbles under his teeth, being in the verge of ejaculating and walks in front of his bed, carrying you like you were an Elementary kid (but with his dick inside you), carefully places your body on the bed and then lies on top of you, his mouth instantly covering yours and his dick thumping inside you. You reckon that this is a much more preferable position as long as he doesn't pu- ...

You curse your luck loudly and that sadistic boss of yours chuckles for one more time, his thumb covering the hole of your shaft again. He knows that if he lets go you'll ejaculate for the second time without him, but still, that doesn't give him the right to torture you like that!

You swear for many times while moans of pleasure interrupt your each insult and your boss makes sure that your satisfaction is beyond limits by nibbling on your neck and biting hard your nipples.

_'This is a fate worse than death!'_

You deem outraged but soon realize that Xanxus isn't going to hold it in for much longer and you'll be soon released from that barbaric grasp of your orgasm.

"Boss..."

You murmur as he accelerates to the maximum, his legs trying to compete with his heart's racing speed.

"...I love you."

You whisper, transforming his puffs into a loud groan and as he removes the grip on your dick's hole, he strokes you rapidly, making you come with no delay, your limbs shaking even more around his waist and your hands pulling with all their strength his hair.

Soon enough your boss stops moving and freely lands his whole weight on your body, breathing heavily. However, as you were also panting quickly and your heart hadn't stopped beating irregularly, the added burden on your chest makes you cough with your last exhale, suffocating by your boss's squeeze.

"Too weak."

He mumbles and moves next to you, automatically placing one arm around your head as a pillow.

You stay silent for a while, not giving a damn that his sperm will soon escape from your body and avoiding thinking of what curse you should throw in his face for treating you so harshly; because, to be honest, today was rather pleasant. You hadn't really voiced your concerns about your relationship before and you never expected to receive such a blunt love confession. Well, it was as much of a confession as your boss will ever be able to express so you don't really mind. In fact, you are happy... Satisfied, euphoric. You feel so warm and fuzzy by that one arm -whose blood circulation you've probably stopped- behind your head and without any warning or the slightest evidence of what's to follow, you quickly fall into a deep sleep, sensing two lips touching your head's temple and a soft whisper with the word love in it echoing sweetly in your ear...

* * *

**A/N: Feelings feelings...~ Looooove~ Nanana~ I hope you liked it! ^O^ Reviews will make my inner Hibird sing! :D (wait wha-)  
**


End file.
